Metal Petal
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Metal Petal Sunflower. |variant of/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |flavor text/GW = Metal Petal is an armored Sunflower. While the metal weighs her down-making her slower than other Sunflowers-she has the added benefit of higher health. |- |image/GW2 = Metal PetalGW2.png |caption/GW2 = Metal Petal has more health than other Sunflowers, but runs slightly slower. |health/GW2 = 160 |weapon/GW2 = Metal Blast |ammo/GW2 = 50 |damage/GW2 = Impact |range/GW2 = Medium |abilities/GW2 = |variant of/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare |flavor text/GW2 = Metal Petal is an armored Sunflower. While the metal weighs her down-making her slower than other Sunflowers-she has the added benefit of higher health. }} Metal Petal is a Rare variant of Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and a Super Rare in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. She is the armored variant of the Sunflower, similar to other armored plants like the Armor Chomper, Jade Cactus, Petrified Cactus, Rock Pea and Iron Citron. Descriptions Stickerbook description Metal Petal is an armored Sunflower. While the metal weighs her down-making her slower than other Sunflowers-she has the added benefit of higher health. In-game description Metal Petal has more health than other Sunflowers, but runs slightly slower. AI Health (GW2 only) *Easy: 96 HP *Normal: 128 HP *Hard: 160 HP *CRAAAAZY: 192 HP Primary weapon ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Metal Blast is the primary weapon of Metal Petal; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 7 and the critical is 9. *The max DPS at close range is 52.9. *The base middle range damage per hit is 6 and the critical is 8. *The max DPS at middle range is 47.1. *The base long range damage per hit is 5 and the critical is 6. *The max DPS at long range is 35.3. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The ammo in a clip is 60. *The reload time is 1.9 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is low. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 The Metal Petal's primary weapon is the Metal Blast. With the damage upgrade it deals 9-11 critical damage and 7-8 non-critical damage depending on the distance. It also has a slightly lower rate of fire compared to that of default Sunflower's primary weapon. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades Artificial Reload Upgrade ''A slightly more artificial reload results in a reload speed increase. More Metal Shard Ammo Metal shard surplus results in increased ammo capacity. Sharper Metal Flakes Sharper metal flakes cause more damage. Balancing changes February 2018 Patch * Strategies With The extra health of the Metal Petal allows her to endure damage better making her useful when healing plants near or at the front lines. The Metal Petal's 160 HP grants her the ability to serve as a good frontline medic that is much less vulnerable to damage than the other variants and is more resistant to ambushes or "assassinations" made by warping Scientists or mobile Foot Soldiers. Be careful when skipping around, as your slower movement speed can make you easier to hit. Try to focus on more close-ranged enemies as her weapon has steeper damage falloff than other sunflowers. She is best played on defense as her higher health allows her to hold ground better. In the Gnome Bomb game mode, the Metal Petal excels in holding or defusing objectives, as it is coupled with tanking and self-healing ability. Against The most important thing with Metal Petal is to keep up a high damage output to take it out before it can heal too much. A run-and-gun attitude with a mobile DPS zombie like the Imp works quite well, because Metal Petal has reduced movement speed and won't be able to escape. Also, don't let enemies such as Citron tank for Metal Petal. It is important to prioritize it as it is the healer. Unlocking (Garden Warfare only) In order to unlock this variant, the player must reach rank 10 with the Sunflower class. They need to do this by completing challenges with the Sunflower and any of its variants. The player earns a character piece for each rank they level up, starting at level 6 all the way to level 10. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Metal Petal GW1.png|Metal Petal in-game Metal Petal Stickerbook1.png|Metal Petal's stickerbook page Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Metal Petal GW2.png|Metal Petal in-game Trivia *She and Sun Pharaoh are the only variants of Sunflower that do not have the word "flower" in their name. *Her leaves have been redesigned in ''Garden Warfare 2 in order to match the rest of her appearance. **Her eyes are also now blue instead of brown. *She can survive a ZPG if in Sunbeam at full health. pl:Metalowy Słonecznik fr:Tournesol de Métal Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Healing plants Category:Sunflower variants Category:Level 10 unlocked plants Category:Rare plants Category:Rare variants Category:Armor variants